legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Soltopia Academy (instance)
For the actual academy, see Soltopia Academy. The Soltopia Academy 'is an epic dungeon located in upper-central Soltopia and is a dungeon done through a flashback story told by Kaijin No Sai. Within the instance, players witness the going-ons of the academy, such as the class structure, powers, and the downfall, resulting in the Attack on Soltopia Academy. Adventurers act as five of the academy's students who survived the encounter, and they witness the efforts of the Guardians of Soltopia, as well as Kaijin who happened to be there when the great events unraveled. Deathlius Loss'end watches the player's progress, including the memories of when he sees his brother die, something that "tears him to shreds", but only ascertains his belief that Daedros could not have died. History Soltopia Academy was known as the pinnacle of imagination, creativity, and power within Outhesta, serving as one of the finest of magical and combat institutions. It attracted various scholars from all over the world, such as Archmagistrix Viola, considered one of the world's most powerful mages, Bera Drage, considered one of the world's most powerful summoners, and Daedros Loss'end, who eventually rose to become the Grandmaster of the academy in its entirety. After several months where Daedros led the academy, resulting in it becoming more widespread with its academics, the notice of the Ghosts of Iron landing in the Wilds (now known as Shardlord's Scar) attracted their attention, and the Guardians rallied defenses, believing an attack was imminent. Daedros could only hypothesize what they have wanted, and it was rumored he truly knew. With the Ghosts preparing their attack, going after the students and leaving the Guardians with several wounds, Daedros took it upon himself to face Ghost Iron, who demanded he come out to fight. After a hefty battle in which Daedros held his ground against an opponent he thought of not defeating, Ghost left him with no choice. Using Xan magicks, he called a giant meteor from orbit, but due to Daedros' interference, he couldn't speed its descent. During this time he asked Kaijin to take the remaining students to flee, wishing he could repay him, and for the Guardians not to seek revenge, but spread the knowledge elsewhere to defeat the evil in the world. After sacrificing himself to destroy the meteor, the debris levelled the academy, but no additional lives were taken, other than supposedly Daedros, whose funeral was arranged later, and the Ghosts caught in the crossfire. Layout The academy's instance itself is greatly story-driven, as narrated by Kaijin. However, the instance's rooms are within the central core of the academy that is split into two acts that take place before and after the initial attack of the Ghosts. Players play as academy students, who have a special ability while not engaged with bosses to have a ward of lightning during the second act. The first act is non-linear and the first four bosses can be fought in any order; they are only defeated and not killed. The second act itself is linear, and because the player plays as academy students, they are noticeably weaker when it comes to damage taken and dealt with their enemies. Bosses The dungeon features seven bosses and a host of secrets. 'Act I: Before the Ghosts *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Professor Alacharm *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Brayden the Mixologist *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Verum Rivalry *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png A Duel with Daedros 'Act II: Fall of Soltopia' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Jadrien of the Ghosts *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Hellflame Attack *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Escape from the End Denizens *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Aspiring Adventurer *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Masterful Student *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Legendary Scholar *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Solium Duelist *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Ghost of Iron *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Ghosts Warleader *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Ghosts Siegebreaker Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Soltopia Academy]: Complete Soltopia Academy. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Soltopia Academy]: Complete Soltopia Academy '''on '''Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Legend: Soltopia Academy]: Complete Soltopia Academy on Legend. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Charmed to Meet You]: Complete the Professor Alacharm encounter after you reintroduce yourself on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Crying Over Spilled Acid]: Complete the Brayden the Mixologist encounter after bringing Brayden brand new samples, only to destroy them on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [I Remember Not Liking You]: Complete the Verum Rivalry on Legend difficulty after exposing all five of your rivals. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Checkmate]: Complete the Duel with Daedros encounter after having Daedros make a forced blunder on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Why So Jaded?]: Defeat Jadrien of the Ghosts on Legend difficulty after revealing who stole the magicks blueprints. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [That Can't Be Good]: Complete the Hellflame Attack encounter after setting off eight explosives on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Healthy Scratch]: Complete the Escape from the End encounter and witness Daedros' sacrifice unscathed on Legend difficulty. ***https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Forbidden Knowledge]: Find one of Daedros' secret novels within the Academy.